Anti-Air Vehicle
Anti-air vehicles are armored tanks with the sole purpose of shooting down aircraft. With only one MG turret for defensive measures, it is vulnerable to tanks and anti-armor infantry. However, it is resistant to air attacks, making them more reliable than an Anti-Air Veteran. Involvement Western Frontier The Prometheus AIM-9RR was the first AA Vehicle ever seen in-game - used in the mission "Beach head" in BW1, where you had to take down Xylvanian bombers. It also served roles in the missons: "Invasion Force," "Guns of Tiki Bay," "Tomb of the Unknown Soldiers", "Under Siege," and "Storm the Palace." Tundran Territories Seeing the Tundran AA Vehicle is rare, let alone using it. The half-track mobile SAM missile launcher was only used in the WiFi missions "Aces High and Battlestations." Solar Empire The Solar Empire anti-air vehicle seems iconic to the empire because it is featured in so many missions, including anti air tanks being their contribution to the final mission. It also is shown on the game cover. Xylvania The Xylvanian AA Vehicle looks strikingly similar to a flak cannon. It has the fastest fire rate of all the AA Vehicles, and its fire is more focused, due to the 4 missile launchers being more close together than the others'. Seeing it was common, but using it was fairly rare. Only in the missions "Campaign 2 Bonus," "Destroy all Tundrans," and "Battlestations" were you able to play as this powerful AA Vehicle. Strategy The anti-air's sole purpose is to take down enemy air units. Since this can be done very easily, this section will be about avoiding enemy ground units or taking down air units while avoiding ground-based enemies. If the enemy is flying above enemy ground units you can try to strafe around the enemy and hope you kill the air unit before the ground units get you. If the Air unit is leading ground units, you can back up as you fire to stay out of the enemy's range. Appearances The Anti-Air Vehicle is the first playable vehicle in Battalion Wars 2 in Anglo Attack, Rally the Defenses and Repel the Enemy in the Solar Empire Campaign, it then becomes playable in Scorched Earth from the beginning. Trivia *The Western Frontier Anti-Air Vehicle is most likely based on the M113 armored personnel carrier while its Launcher seems to have been based on the Crotale Missile System. *The Tundran Territories Anti-Air Vehicle resembles the iconic Katyusha rocket launcher with the exceptions of it being mounted as an anti-air system on a half-track instead of as a rocket artillery system mounted on a truck. * The Xylvanian Anti-Air Vehicle's weapon, despite firing missiles, actually looks more like a flak gun such as those found mounted on Anti-Air Towers in-game. It's appearance is based on the Flakpanzer Gepard. *The above being true, it resembles more the Katyusha's heavy variant, the Katalyn. *In Battalion Wars 1, Anti-Air Missiles could inflict heavy damage on any unit which meant that it was possible to kill infantry and vehicles with Anti-Air Veterans/Vehicles. It was also possible to destroy Anti-Air Vehicles with Gunships and Bombers. However, in BWii, AA Missiles can now only inflict heavy damage against Air Units while Gunship Missiles and Bomber Bombs cannot heavily damage Anti-Air Vehicles, making it impossible to destroy vehicles with Anti-Air units and also impossible for Air Units to defeat Anti-Air Vehicles. Category:Units